


Samain

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Reunions, Roses, Samain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque le vent souffle dans les bruyères, qu’il chante la nuit de Samain, tout peut arriver. Même les morts reviennent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samain

Au pied des marches, El Cid releva la tête et contempla le Sanctuaire dans la nuit. Quelques lumières indiquaient ça et là la présence des Maisons. Elles tentaient de déchirer l’obscurité, de mettre un peu de jour dans ces heures sombres. Les lueurs éclairaient faiblement les étages, jaunissant les colonnes qui soutenaient les frontons frappés des signes zodiacaux. A intervalles réguliers, elles marquaient la voie jusqu’au Palais du Grand Pope qui reflétait les flammes des braséros des gardes. C’était une montée lumineuse jusqu’au point culminant du Sanctuaire, un itinéraire de flammèches menant au temple de la divinité sous la surveillance bienveillante de l’horloge aux douze flammes vertes dansant dans la nuit.

Le Capricorne fronça les sourcils. Dans cette succession lumineuse, la Maison des Poissons était la seule tâche sombre. Au douzième étage, l’obscurité était plus dense, plus palpable. Il n’y avait pas une seule lumière, pas la moindre bougie pour signaler sa présence. La douzième Maison était un trou noir, un sanctuaire dédié à la mort, un refuge de plaintes et de douleurs.

El Cid soupira en entamant la montée. La mort de Lugonis était encore récente et son disciple devenu Chevalier des Poissons n’arrivait pas à l’intégrer. La Maison pleurait avec son propriétaire, se complaisait dans l’ombre et fuyait la lumière.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, à la sortie de la Maison du Bélier, lorsqu’il constata que la douzième Maison brillait de mille feux. Elle étincelait, concurrençant le Palais, reléguant la demeure du Grand Pope au rang de simple flammèche. Les lumières dansaient sur les colonnes, embrasaient les chapiteaux. Les flammes montaient jusqu’au fronton, faisant ressortir les contours du totem. Comment ? Comment les murs, la terrasse pouvaient-ils générer autant de lumière ? Que se passait-il ? La Maison d’Albafica était-elle devenue la proie des flammes ?

Ce n’est qu’en arrivant au pied des escaliers menant au douzième étage qu’El Cid comprit. Des rosiers, des centaines de tiges s’entrelaçaient et grimpaient sur les murets, la façade. Chaque croisement s’était transformé en niche pour une bougie. Les roses veillaient à ce que le vent n’éteigne pas les flammes, protégeant de leurs pétales la lumière. Les ombres des feuilles et des fleurs dansaient lentement sur le marbre, se laissant porter par le léger vent d’un octobre mourant.

Prenant soin de ne pas écraser les rosiers, El Cid s’avança vers l’entrée de la Maison. Ecartant doucement les tiges et les feuilles, il se mit à la recherche d’Albafica dans l’antre végétale.

 

* * *

 

Albafica s’assit sur la chaise qu’il occupait lorsqu’il était apprenti. Devant lui, un bol de soupe fumait. Un peu plus loin sur la table, il y en avait un autre pour l’invité qui ne viendrait peut-être pas.

Il releva la tête et soupira en voyant la chaise vide de son maître, ce fauteuil dans lequel devait s’asseoir le maître des Poissons, ce siège dans lequel il n’arrivait pas à s’asseoir, dans lequel il n’arriverait jamais à s’asseoir. La place de Lugonis.

Les yeux rougis d’avoir tant pleuré depuis la mort de son maître, il vérifia que tout était comme il le lui avait raconté. Il fallait que tout soit identique à cette histoire qui avait bercé son enfance, ce conte auquel, cette nuit, il avait envie de croire. Il se rappelait parfaitement les mots de Lugonis, le confort rassurant de son bras passé autour de ses épaules, son odeur, le frisson des cheveux bruns sur sa joue lorsqu’il lui racontait pour la centième fois son histoire favorite : la nuit de Samain.

« Dans mon pays d’origine (1), vois-tu, Albafica, les gens croient aux fées, aux lutins, aux trolls sous les ponts. Ils célèbrent aussi Samain, afin d’ouvrir la porte, le temps d’une nuit, au surnaturel. » Il se passait alors la main dans les cheveux et Albafica souriait en imitant son geste tandis que son maître continuait : « Qui n’a jamais rêvé parler à une fée ? Et si les lutins pouvaient faire ton bonheur ? Lorsque le vent souffle dans les bruyères, qu’il chante la nuit de Samain, tout peut arriver. Même les morts reviennent. »

Albafica murmura, continuant le récit de son maître : « Il faut que les lumières soient éteintes la veille de Samain. Pas un seul éclat. L’obscurité totale. Que dans les ténèbres une place supplémentaire soit dressée à table. Et puis… Et puis… Que la lumière soit, qu’elle éclaire tout, qu’elle embrase le monde. Il faut qu’elle lutte contre la nuit, qu’elle déchire l’obscurité. Car c’est elle qui montre la voie aux défunts, elle qui trace le chemin vers leurs proches. Elle sera leur guide… La nuit de Samain est magnifique dans mon pays. Des feux s’allument sur la lande, des chansons étranges se répandent dans l’air. Si tu savais, Albafica, c’est comme si la porte d’un autre monde s’ouvrait. »

Le jeune Poisson se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues et mourir sur la petite table. Les phrases qu’il prononçait à la fin de chaque récit lui revenaient en mémoire : « Et toi ? Tu as déjà vu des fées ? Des morts revenir la nuit de Samain ? »

Invariablement Lugonis lui ébouriffait les cheveux, murmurant d’un air mystérieux au creux de son oreille : « Qui sait ce qu’il peut advenir lors de Samain ? » Et ils partaient tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire.

 

* * *

 

Sur la terrasse de sa Maison, Manigoldo regarda encore une fois le ciel. Praesepe étincelait et de légers faisceaux lumineux en descendaient vers la terre. N’importe quel novice aurait conclu qu’il s’agissait d’étoiles filantes ordinaires, mais pas le grand Manigoldo ! Ce n’était pas un phénomène physique, mais plutôt psychique. Il les ressentait lui, ces âmes des morts, libérées pour une nuit, fonçant à toute allure vers la terre, à la recherche de leur ancienne vie, de leurs proches. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque trois d’entre elles bifurquèrent de leur trajectoire pour se diriger vers le Sanctuaire. Ne serait-ce pas une attaque ? L’armée d’Hadès tenterait-elle une sortie alors que des milliers d’âmes revenaient sur terre ? Son regard se posa sur la Maison des Poissons et son étrange luminosité. Il sourit, rassuré, quelqu’un les avait appelés.

 

* * *

 

« Et bien, Albafica ? Tu ne manges pas ? »

Il fallut un moment au Chevalier des Poissons en titre pour que le son se fraie un chemin dans sa peine, que le sens des mots et la voix n’accélèrent  le rythme de son cœur. Sans trop y croire, il releva lentement la tête, essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de main.

« Tu as pleuré, en plus. » Un froissement, une main qui attrape une serviette. Le tissu qui se pose sur sa joue. Son regard dans celui de son maître.

\- « Maître ? Est-ce bien vous ? Est-ce que je rêve ?

\- A ton avis, Albafica ? Qui sait ce qu’il peut advenir la nuit de Samain ? Et il me semble que tu m’as appelé. J’ai entendu ta demande, suivi la lumière… »

Lugonis se tut. Albafica s’agrippait à son bras, en larmes. Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, il parvenait à peine à articuler :

« Je… Je ne voulais pas. C’est ma faute si vous êtes mort, mon crime. L’armure des Poissons est si lourde. Vous étiez malade. Je vous ai tué. »

L’ancien maître des Poissons releva la tête de son élève. Un sourire illuminait son visage, contrastant avec la détresse de son apprenti.

« Non, Albafica. Tu n’as pas à porter le poids de ma mort. Les Liens Ecarlates sont la cause de tout cela. Je savais qu’elle en serait l’issue. Je voulais que cela soit toi. »

Soudain, le bleuté se figea. Un serpent rampait sur la table, contournant les bols, s’enroulant autour des verres. Sa langue bifide tâtait l’air, cherchait la chaleur, les odeurs. Son sifflement semblait emplir tout l’espace. Albafica tenta d’articuler une mise en garde à l’encontre de son maître lorsqu’une silhouette se matérialisa dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Noire, sombre et pourtant brillante, flanquée d’un casque cornu et d’ailes, elle absorbait la lumière. L’intrus bougea, ôtant le casque. Une chevelure bleue semblable à la sienne dévala sur le surplis. Un visage féminin lui sourit.

Paniqué, Albafica se releva brutalement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Le serpent s’agrippait déjà au bras de Lugonis. Un Spectre ! Un Spectre était venu lui reprendre son maître !

\- « Calme-toi, Albafica. Elle ne te veut pas de mal.

\- C’est un Spectre, Maître ! Bien sûr qu’elle veut du mal ! »

Le serpent s’enroulait autour du cou de Lugonis. Le Spectre avançait. Et Albafica restait figé. Hypnotisé par les traits de ce Spectre, ses cheveux. Lorsque le serviteur d’Hadès fut à côté de lui, il n’avait toujours pas bougé. Ce regard…

« Albafica, voici Niobé. Niobé du Basilic. Elle est bien un Spectre, mais pas que cela. »

Niobé semblait aussi fascinée par le jeune Poisson, ne détachant pas son regard des yeux turquoises : « Tu as… Tu as tellement grandi, Albafica. »

La main de Lugonis se posa sur l’épaule du Spectre. Son maître semblait avoir une confiance totale en Niobé. Pourquoi ? Et cette ressemblance ? Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que ce serviteur sombre lui ressemblait. Le Spectre hésita un instant, puis effleura maladroitement la main du jeune Poisson. Albafica frissonna intensément à ce contact. Quelque chose en lui résonnait à la présence de ce Spectre. Cela traversait son corps, éveillait un souvenir. Si loin… Une mèche de cheveux bleus entre ses doigts. Un rire de femme, des bras qui le soulèvent, le serrent si fort…

Les lèvres de Niobé s’ouvrirent : « Il est temps que tu saches, Albafica. »

Le Poisson perdait pied. Tout semblait tourner autour de lui. La brèche s’élargissait dans le mur des souvenirs, libérant les sensations, les instants figés qu’il avait cru oubliés. Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Dans son esprit, il y avait l’écho d’une chanson, les bribes d’une berceuse… (2)

« Mη… Mητέρα ?»

 

* * *

 

El Cid maugréait en écartant les rosiers. Des tiges, des épines et cette lumière ! Les couloirs étaient encombrés de lanternes, de bougies. Il plissait les yeux tandis que les rosiers entraînaient les supports lumineux dans une danse hypnotique. Se griffant pour la énième fois, il murmura pour lui-même : « Bon sang, Albafica, à quoi joues-tu ? »

Un bruit sourd ébranla la Maison silencieuse. El Cid se figea, cherchant l’origine du son. Une chaise ! C’était une chaise. Il tourna et tenta de se diriger vers la cuisine, mais le passage était également barré par les rosiers. Il avançait une main sanglante pour les écarter, lorsqu’une rose aux dimensions énormes vint s’intercaler entre lui et le mur végétal. Presqu’aussi grande qu’un enfant de 9 ans, elle reproduisait ses mouvements. S’il tendait la main vers la gauche, la fleur suivait son geste. Elle avançait s’il en faisait autant et le bruissement de ses pétales n’avait rien de rassurant. La fleur rouge sang ressemblait à un chien de garde belliqueux.

La main qui se posa à cet instant précis sur l’épaule du Capricorne avait la douceur d’une caresse. El Cid se crispa, prêt à se retourner et à terrasser cet ennemi. Un souffle, une voix dans son cou : « Laisse-le, il doit savoir. ». La pluie de pétales de cerisiers commença sans prémices. Elle envahit rapidement le couloir. Les pétales virevoltaient, montaient ou redescendaient au gré du souffle des lanternes. Certains s’y abîmaient même en une flamme rosée. Cette voix, les fleurs de cerisiers, cette aura. Avant même de se retourner, El Cid avait déjà prononcé ce prénom oublié : « Miné ».

Non, non, il n’était pas submergé par les souvenirs. Bien sûr que ce n’était pas une larme qui brillait au coin de ses yeux lorsqu’il se retourna. Ce n’était pas sa voix, ce son tremblotant qui répétait sans trop y croire : « Miné. Miné. »

Et pourtant… Son sourire, ses cheveux nattés recouverts de rubans, ce kimono qui lui allait si bien. Cette petite fossette sur ses joues quand elle souriait en penchant la tête, la douceur qui émanait d’elle… Il tendait une main griffée vers l’apparition. Ce ne pouvait être… Elle était morte. Deux fois. Dans la maisonnette en Espagne, dans le délire onirique de Felser.

Sa peau, il sentait à nouveau sa chaleur sous ses doigts.

\- « El Cid ? Ca va ?

\- Tu n’es pas réelle. Je suis tombé endormi, victime d’une nouvelle sorte de roses d’Albafica. Je vais me réveiller.

\- Je suis là. Vraiment là.

\- Je vais me réveiller et tu ne seras pas là.

\- Ce n’est pas un rêve, El Cid. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je suis là.

\- Tu es une illusion, une chimère… »

Miné attrapa le poignet d’El Cid. Il résista un peu quand elle retint sa main sur sa joue. C’était comme avant, comme si les méandres du temps retournaient en arrière. Un heureux pli dans la réalité le ramenait là-bas. En Espagne et avec Miné. Sa si tendre Miné.

\- « Un si joli rêve, ma fleur de cerisier.

\- Dans la douce nuit de Samain. »

 

* * *

 

Manigoldo n’était pas arrivé à s’endormir. Trop d’âmes parcouraient ce monde et troublaient son sommeil. Non, il ne savait pas où se trouvait la famille d’un tel. Il n’avait pas plus d’idée de la direction à prendre pour se rendre en Indes. Non, mais ! Ce n’était pas parce qu’il voyait les esprits qu’il devait être leur guide ! Il avait donc laissé le Sanctuaire et ses fantômes derrière lui et s’était dirigé vers la plage. La mer, le sable frais, ce doux murmure des vagues… et pas un seul esprit pour lui demander son chemin ! Il noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et s’étira un peu. Parfait, c’était parfait ici.

Mouais… Réflexion faite, ce n’était peut-être pas si parfait que cela… Au loin, un navire ancien se rapprochait de la plage. Trop diaphane pour être réel. Ses gréements avaient un grincement sinistre et la lumière verdâtre qui dominait le pont en confirma la nature. Un bateau-fantôme !

Ahlala ! Vivement que Samain se termine et que la paix revienne. Il eut un sourire en imaginant Sage, là-haut dans le palais, qui devait se farcir les remarques des Popes antérieurs sur sa gouvernance. Finalement, il avait de la de la chance avec son vaisseau maudit…

**Author's Note:**

> (1) J’ai toujours pensé que Lugonis était Irlandais. Allez donc savoir pourquoi ! Ses cheveux ? Enfin, bref, mon fantasme est devenu réalité ici.  
> (2) Pour en savoir plus sur la relation entre Niobé et Albafica, lisez « Le Secret » et découvrez ce que nous a caché le Sanctuaire.
> 
> Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Niobé du Basilic.


End file.
